1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device. More particularly, the invention relates to a cleaning device consisting of a handheld, combination vacuum cleaner and duster designed to effectively remove dust from a wide variety of surfaces.
2. Prior Art
Cleaning devices have been the center of innovation for many years in order to provide a user with means for quick and effective cleaning. Typical household cleaning chores include vacuuming, wiping counter tops and dusting. Vacuum cleaning devices are a technology that continues to advance and provide improved means for removing dirt and debris from carpets and floors. Further, the plurality of cleaning solutions available to the average consumer also provide a user with means to clean and disinfect almost every surface in a house. However, many conventional dusting devices fall short in providing convenient cleaning means in that the devices merely move or spread dust around rather then remove it completely.
Conventionally, dusting involves the employment of a dusting device, such as feather duster, intended for removing dust from surfaces and between tight spaces. However, as mentioned, as a user passes the dusting device over a surface or area containing dust, the dust particles are simply moved around or disturbed and released into the air, only to settle back onto a surface moments later. As such, dust continues to remain in the home where it can cause health issues, contain dust mites, and clog and potentially harm electronic devices.
As a solution, manufacturers have begun to produce statically attractive dusting devices made from synthetic materials. With these devices, as they pass over a surface containing dust, the dust particles are statically attracted to the device and essentially stick to the material and the dust is removed from the surface. However, these and similar devices fall short in that now the devices themselves must be cleaned and removed of the dust which can be difficult due to the statically attractive nature of the material itself. Further, these devices are limited in the quantity of dust that can be removed due to the limited amount of synthetic material employed on the device.
Still further, many users may attempt to employ a conventional vacuum cleaner for dusting purposes. However, many vacuum cleaners are very bulky and/or do not provide adequate adapters for effectively removing dust from surfaces. Therefore, hard to reach areas such as high places and between small spaces continue to go uncleaned.
As such, there is a continuing unmet need for a cleaning device which provides a means to completely and effectively remove dust.